


I love waking up to you

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron cuddle in bed.





	I love waking up to you

 

 

Robert opened his eyes and he stared up at the ceiling. waiting for eyes to adjust to the light that came streaming through their bedroom window, 

After about a minute. Robert re-positioned himself, he turned onto his side and he looked over at his husband, who was still sound asleep. 

Robert looked at Aaron as he slept, and a smile crept across his lips. Aaron looked so peaceful when he was asleep, he looked so innocent. it was like he had this angel like quality about him, which Robert just found absolutely endearing to say the least. 

After a couple Robert pulled himself up into a sitting position and stretched his arms above his head, he moved closer to Aaron. and he re-positioned himself so that he was

leaning on his elbow, 

 

He pulled himself up a Slightly. so that he was towering over Aaron a little.

 

Robert took his hand, he slowly ran his fingers through his husband's hair. and then he placed a kiss on his husband's cheek,  

After a couple of seconds Aaron stirred, he opened his eyes. and he looked up at Robert, 

''Morning'' Robert said as he ran his fingers through Aaron hair again. 

''Morning'' Aaron responded as he looked up at Robert, 

 

Robert ran his hand up and down Aaron's cheek. he put his hands on either side of Aaron's face, and he pressed his lips to Aaron's. 

 

Aaron pressed his lips back on Robert's and then they kissed. the kiss was full of lust and passion, 

 

After a couple of minutes. they broke the kiss, and then they pulled away from each other. 

 

Robert's gaze met Aaron's, and they stared into each other's eyes longingly. their eyes full of desire and fondness, after about a minute of this.

they leaned into each other and they went in for another kiss, 

 

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss. and they pulled away from each other, 

 

Robert moved off of Aaron and he flopped down in the space next to him, once he was sat down, Robert took Aaron's hand in his and they entwined their fingers. 

 

Aaron took his head and he put it on Robert's chest, Robert took his hand and he ran his fingers through Aaron's hair again, 

 

Aaron sighed in contentment. and he buried his face deeper into Robert's chest. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, neither one of them really saying anything much. as they were both enjoying

the feeling of the other one's presence,  

 

After a while Aaron broke the silence and then he spoke up. 

 

''Rob?'' Aaron said suddenly, 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said. 

 

''Do you want to know something'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah what's that'' Robert responded. 

 

''I love waking up to you every day'' Aaron said ''you know that''

Robert smiled ''I love waking up to you every day too'' he said, 

 

Aaron smiled at that,

 

''Do you know what to know else i love'' he said. 

''Yeah and what would that be'' Robert said, 

'You'' Aaron said ''i love you'' 

 

'I love you too'' Robert said as he placed a kiss on the top of Aaron's forehead. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
